


绮梦

by AntiskyHita



Category: Hunlay-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiskyHita/pseuds/AntiskyHita





	绮梦

客室光线昏暗，房门关的严严实实的，照明的顶灯也没打开，只开着一台笔记本电脑发出微弱的光亮。房子的主人戴着入耳式耳机专注的看着电脑，连扭动钥匙开门的声音也没听见。

只听“啪——”的一声，客厅的顶灯被打开，光线瞬间照明整个房间，张艺兴这才转过头，摘下耳机，是他的室友回来了。

“在工作？不开灯对眼睛不好。”

张艺兴吐吐舌，“习惯了。”他说完才后知后觉的发现今天的吴世勋有些不一样，头发被打湿，衣服也湿漉漉的贴在皮肤上，隐约露出衣裳下身形的轮廓。张艺兴没来得及欣赏，因为吴世勋整个人就像是刚从水里出来一样，连他站定的身下地板都积了一滩水渍。

“我天呐！”张艺兴从沙发上爬起，连忙跑进浴室拿了条干净的毛巾，“你这是干嘛了？”

吴世勋接过毛巾，擦了擦还在滴水的头发，表情有些无奈，“走在路上，突然下暴雨了。”

张艺兴这才发现即使在客厅也能听见屋外下雨的哗啦声，是他方才工作得太专注才没注意到，张艺兴像是忽然想到了什么猛地抬头看向吴世勋，“我…我忘收衣服了。”

吴世勋点点头，表情十分淡定，“猜到了，我的床单现在拧拧水还能接着晒。”

张艺兴塌了塌嘴，内疚的向吴世勋道了歉，随即犹豫了会，说道，“要不，你晚上跟我睡吧。”

 

之所以犹豫，是因为张艺兴从小有个能力，只要和谁同床共枕，便能进入他人的梦境，与人共享一梦。这并非是什么大不了的能力，只是在他人不知情的情况下，像个隐秘者一般窥视了他人的梦境，就像踏入了别人的私有领地一般，过于冒犯了。

张艺兴摸了摸鼻子，眼神一下一下的瞟向吴世勋，吴世勋会做什么梦呢？张艺兴有些好奇，心里隐隐的带着期待。

两米宽的大床足够张艺兴一个人在床上翻滚，也足够两个男人睡在一起而不拥挤，午夜12点，吴世勋早已上了床，张艺兴熄了灯闭上眼，整个房间陷入黑暗，他缓慢的陷入梦境。

 

【吴世勋提着行李箱站在门前，门铃响后有人拉开了房门，他穿着宽大的居家睡衣，看见吴世勋时呆愣了一会，视线扫到吴世勋手上的招租单时恍然想起这应该是和自己联系过的租客，随即向人问了好，将吴世勋迎进房门。】

张艺兴看见那是头一次和吴世勋见面时的自己，意识到吴世勋的梦竟然还和自己有关。随即梦境的画面一切，竟都是一些平时和自己生活中的片段。

直到梦境再次切换，张艺兴置身于熟悉的客厅时，他下意识的思考这该是何时发生的事，昏暗的客厅此时无人，只有吴世勋微掩住的房门透出光亮，里面传来窸窸窣窣的声响，张艺兴没有多想，起身向吴世勋的房间一点一点的走去。

门内的声音依旧模糊，张艺兴推开房门，随即看清房内的事物，身下一抖，整个人僵直了不敢动作。

 

【张艺兴衣裳半解的挂在手臂间，下身竟光溜溜的没穿任何衣物，他跨坐在吴世勋身上，动情的和吴世勋接着吻。随即张艺兴撑起了身子，这才发现他身后还埋着吴世勋的事物，一进一出的，嘴里也泄出暧昧的声响。】

张艺兴站在床前，整个人从头到脚都红透了，他不知道该惊讶吴世勋做的是个春梦还是惊讶吴世勋春梦的对象竟然是自己好。

张艺兴心脏砰砰跳，他从没见过自己露出那种表情，色情而沉迷，张艺兴觉得奇怪极了。房间里暧昧的呻吟，粘腻的水声，还有肉体撞击的声音，他都听的一清二楚。

 

【吴世勋翻了个身，直将张艺兴压在了身下，修长的双腿搭在了结实的肩膀上，随着耸动的动作一颤一颤的，粗大的性器插在那小眼儿里，似是将那撑到了极致，吴世勋双手捏着白皙的臀肉，将那雪白的臀尖捏的任意形状，留下鲜明的指印。】

【吴世勋俯下身在张艺兴的脖颈，胸膛留下一个个红痕，他叼起一边挺立的红缨，肆意舔弄，引得身下人发出一串轻喘。】

【张艺兴上身陷在柔软的大床上，双腿颤巍巍的环在吴世勋的腰上，被迫接受吴世勋对他的索取。吴世勋表情温柔，下身却发狠般的抽插，似要将两个囊袋都塞进去一般。张艺兴的双腿因无力屡次从腰上滑落，吴世勋顺势拽住张艺兴的腿弯向两边大力的分开，使他进的更深。】

【吴世勋掐住张艺兴羸弱的脖颈，下身狠狠的进到张艺兴的身体里，身体紧绷着显出明显的肌肉线条，配着紧皱的眉头和额角的汗珠，整个人散发着十足的男性魅力，性感极了。】

【张艺兴仰着脖子，表情似欢愉似痛苦，眼角泛红，被刺激的生理泪水不住的流，嘴里胡乱的发出呻吟和求饶声，眼里偷着深陷情欲的迷乱。】

 

张艺兴只觉得浑身发软，口干舌燥，他被迫的看了一场自己与吴世勋的情爱现场，他甚至不觉得恶心，只是脸红心跳，几乎控制不住自己一般，不自觉的将手探下身去，他看着自己和吴世勋，硬了。

张艺兴喘着粗气，一手捂着自己的嘴，一手抚慰着自己，明明他在这里任何动作都不会被发现，可张艺兴任然不自觉的放轻自己的声音。张艺兴就着粗重而杂乱的喘息，眼神紧盯着床上人的动作。

手中的性器兴奋的颤动着，吐露出粘腻的液体，张艺兴眯着眼，快感透过手上的动作传达到大脑，他瞧见床上的自己呻吟声越发的高昂，手指紧抓着吴世勋的手臂挠出一道道的红痕，他手上的动作越发加快，他甚至在想如果现在和吴世勋在床上的人是真的自己。

张艺兴发出一声呜咽，眼前闪过一片片光斑，他和床上的自己一起达到了高潮。

 

张艺兴从梦境中悠悠转醒，神思还有些恍惚，张艺兴转过身，身下一片粘腻，吴世勋还在睡，单看这张平静的脸谁能想到他的梦境能如此旖旎。

张艺兴悄悄的起身去卫生间，心里只有一个想法。

要弯。


End file.
